Conventionally, the rim of a toilet bowl is provided with a cored-out, circumferentially-arranged passage and ports are provided at the inner side of the rim in communication with the passage through which water flows and is admitted to the bowl when the toilet is flushed. The water enters the bowl through the ports at relatively low pressure and, hence, merely flows downwardly on the surface without force enough to wash away stubbornly adhering matter. Furthermore, applying water in this fashion requires a large volume of water. Spray heads have been tried in lieu of ports, but have been found wanting because the fine streams of water from the spray heads strike the surface at spaced intervals and, hence, do not wash down the entire surface and because they generate a mist or vapor which is unpleasant. It is the purpose of this invention to provide for scouring the surface at each flushing by propelling solid sheets of flush water downwardly on substantially the entire surface with such force as to remove, without having to employ a large volume of flush water, the most stubbornly adhering matter.